The Swordsman
by Moctheusername
Summary: Okay, Sokka is a bit clumsy. But is he really clumsy enough to fall into the Avatar's vortex of the elements? Straight into another world?


**Hello. I had this idea floating around for a while and I want to finally write it down. You see, Sokka on Avatar the Last Airbender was a funny guy, a great swordsman, and an excellent commander. However, in the end he wasn't paticularly important to the story though. That's a pity, so I want to make him an even bigger character than he was and I figured he would fit well in the world of Remnant. Before he can make his grand debut though, let's review the reviews.**

**FlamingGinger06- Yay you still read my stuff! Thanks, I made Ruby that way because after two years of combat school she still is shy around people? Imagine what she was like when she was younger (which I did)! Also, thanks for the Soul Eater recomendation, I may look into that sometime. Maybe I could pick up the comparisons, eh?**

**Hipoisthabest- As in general or as in this story, for the next chapter will be a little more Nora-oriented. Awwww thank you, and yes I will. Hopefully.**

**Tomas44- I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope I can keep that up.**

**blackcrowsfrost- Thanks. I like him too because really, Nora has to get it from somewhere. The world would be boring without Nora's genes floating around, wouldn't it?**

**Anyways, let's introduce Sokka to the world of Remnant, shall we?**

Sokka grinned as he stared out of the descending airship's window. Suki had come through for him and Toph at the perfect moment and together they managed to beat/scare the remaining firebenders off, literally. They abandoned ship and were now either bobbing in the water, clutching their legs in pain, or lying lifelessly while impaled by the rock columns. That last batch the trio collectively ignored.

Suki scooted up to his side and he reflexively put his arm around her shoulders. They stared out the window for a moment, taking in the sight of massive rock columns coming closer and closer with the flash of fire appearing occasionaly within, before Suki spoke.

"How do you think he's doing down there?" She asked as she nuzzled herself closer into his arm. Sokka turned a little but otherwise didn't stop facing the window.

"He's doing just fine Suki, I just know it." He responded, his facial muscles not even twitching in the slightest as he said it. Suki put this worried look on her face, but as she opened her mouth to ask how Sokka knew he cut her off. " I know because a) I've been with him for a while and I learned to trust him, b) his Avatar skills are top-notch, and c) he just chucked the Loser Lord against like five columns." Suki blinked then looked down. It was true; the Avatar just kept picking up Ozai with a water whip and tossing him like a ragdoll against the columns. It was actually a little funny to imagine the Fire Lord, the self-proclaimed Phoneix King of the world, getting tossed around like a child's toy during a temper-tantrum.

They watched for a few more minutes with details of the Fire Lord's beating becoming ever clearer. Finally after spearing him with ice, branding him with fire, collapsing columns on his head, and sucking him up in tornadoes among other things Aang finally managed to pin the Fire Lord on top of a column (either that or he decided to stop playing with his new toy, your pick).

"Finally Aang, now finish that Loser Lord off!" Sokka shouted as a distant cry of "Just do it already Twinkle-Toes!" rang in the background. Suki didn't shout, but she nodded along vigorously in agreement. So enraptured in the moment they didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming ever closer to them until it was almost upon them. When Sokka finally noticed he started swinging himself around, saying "Welcome to the party Toph, but aren't you supposed to be making sure the pi-" only to be cut off by the sound of a fireball igniting. In silence Sokka stared until Suki started turning around as well. "Sokka what is-" she began only to be cut off as well at the sight.

The sight of a firebender directly facing them with a fireball cocked back in his hand.

Time seeme to slow as the firebender began surging the blazing ball of death forward. Sokka stared deep withing the flickering flames before coming to one solid conclusion. _I can't let him touch Suki!_ Sokka lunged forward, shoving the firebender to the ground while the fireball flew safely to the side. At that very moment the airship lurched, causing Sokka to trip over a seam in the floor and go smashing out a window. As the the firebender began struggling to rise Suki knocked him out with a fierce blow th the head, then dashed to the window Sokka just went out off.

"SOOKKKKAAAA!" She wailed to the sky as she realized inside that no-one can live from such a fall, not even Aang. She fell to the ground sobbing, only to lift herself back to the windowsill and watch as her one love plummeted to the ground.

And Sokka? During those few moments of freefall did he think to himself about his loving family, did he feel regret and guilt at leaving Suki, or even experience remorse at all the uneaten meats in the world he could never eat? Nope. His thoughts were _Wow the sky is really pretty today. Look there's the ground. Man that's going to hurt. Wait there's Aang. Wait what's he doing? Aang? AANG?!_

For as Sokka plummeted to his upcoming doom, Aang had started the mystical move made of all four elements, infused with the power of energy bending. Just as the swirling vortex of power has risen high into the sky and reached it's climax of power, Sokka fell right in the middle of it.

The last thing he heard was a loud feminine wail of "SOKKA!", then all went dark.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss stayed to watch what Jaune would say to Cardin as Pyrrha started walking away. Jaune sheathed his sword while staring in a meaningful way into the distance with a bruise upon his cheek. He walked over to Cardin and held out his hand while saring him down with a stern expression. Cardin grasped it, stood up, and began with "Holy cr*p Jaune". Before he could continue Jaune demanded in a stern tone "Don't ever mess my team, my... friends, ever again." Cardin gained this remorseful and guilty expression on his face as Jaune glared at him for a few seconds. Finally Jaune said "Got it?". Before Cardin could respond or Jaune could walk off dramatically into the distance, some rustling came from the nearby bushes. Immediately Jaune, Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha, who had not gone away too far yet, tensed up and readied their weapons while Cardin scrambled about for his demonic-looking mace.

What burst through the bushes in the next couple seconds was _not_ what they were expecting.

Thay were expecting some Beowulfs or maybe even another Ursa Major. Instead a dark-skinned boy dressed in blue with white accents burst the bushes and suddenly stopped upon seeing the Hunters/Huntresses -in-training. For a moment the entire clearing was silent as everyone stared at the boy and the boy stared at them. Ruby and Jaune were dumbfounded and were just looking slackjawed, Weiss was not noticeably confused but instead had this calculating look on her face, Cardin didn't really react at all, and Pyrrha was extremely curious about this mysterious stranger. They were very few people, if any at all, who were as dark-skinned as this fellow upon Remnant. Before she or her companions could say anything, the boy spoke.

"The name's Sokka, I have no idea where in the Earth kingdom I am, and there's a bunch of angry ink-stained platypus bear wannabes chasing me. Nice to meet you, now RUN!" the odd stranger rambled out, then ran past them without a second thought.

At that moment several dozen Ursas and a few Ursa Majors dashed into the clearing. Jaune and Cardin simulatedously yelped. While that was expected from Jaune despite his recent moment of awesome, it was amusing to see Cardin, the school bully and the terror of all Faunus Hunters and Huntresses, yelp like a little puppy dog. Despite the situation Weiss snorted while Ruby ran to them, grabbed them by the collar, and dragged them off at high-speed towards the direction of the stranger.

"That's what he gets for calling me Snow Angel." Weiss remarked upon as she too went in the same direction as the others. Pyrrha rolled her eyes as she ran away from the enraged Ursi pack.

* * *

Sokka groaned as he felt pain filter through ever cell in his body. He scrunched his eyes shut off for a long time until the pain finally faded away enough for him to open his eyes. For a moment all he saw was red. He blinked a few times, the light went away from his eyes, and other colors gradually flowed into the enviroment. The red he saw were really just the leaves and the grass while grey rocks were scattered occasionaly between the brown trunks. Wait hold a second here, red grass?! He could maybe understand red leaves, but red grass?! Grass is green or sometimes brown, but never red! "Where the flip am I?!" Sokka gasped out as he looked around the strange forest. Strange noises, sometimes sounding like roars, sometimes growls, sometimes even squaking, rang around the small clearing where he was currently sitting in as he sat against the trunk of one such red-leafed tree.

He tried to get up, but instead groaned and closed his eyes as he hunched over. He still hurt a lot, but he didn't just go through a war and not learn how to deal with pain! Sucking in a breath he managed to finish standing up before he suddenly realized something. _When did I change clothes?_ He looked himself over and found out he was wearing his old Water Tribe clothes. Which was odd considering that he had to throw them out when he first boarded the Fire Nation ship his father and friends captured. A pity, but he didn't want his family and companions imprisoned and the whole world ravaged and conquered by the Fire Nation because he left his dirty laundry lying in his room.

Sighing he moved off. He may not know where he was, but no matter where he went, he knew there was always new meats to try! He wasn't going to laze about and miss all the meats roaming about in this place! Nodding as he went along, he set off in a random direction.

* * *

...Two hours. He's been walking for two hours and all he had to show for it was a random jar of red sap he found lying on the ground. With all the red plants around the place, he didn't really doubt the saop would be red. And the fact it was in a jar on the ground meant civilization was nearby. At this point Sokka didn't even care if it was Fire Nation or not, for now he remembered that the trees vaguely reminded him of the cherry trees on some Fire Nation islands, he just wanted some food and some company. _Hopefully all the red here would apply to the meat as well. _Sokka drooled as he though that, before he went around a tree and saw a mysterious black thing. Frowning he moved closer, only to jump back as the creature roared and swung around in an entire 180 with its paw outstretched towards him in a lethal arc. Sokka's feet skidded across the ground, raising dirt clouds as he landed a few feet away. Catching a better look at the creature, Sokka's frown deepened. Black as night with a bone-white mask upon its face and white armor bits scattered around its chest and back, with several large spikes the same color as its mask sprinkled around its back as well. All around the white bits mysterious red markings, some mimicing swirls while others simple red lines, infused it with an malevolent air.

All in all, it reminded Sokka of a platypus bear dipped in ink, had pieces of an ancient dragon skeleton tossed on it with some sort of permanent glue, had its tale and beak ripped off, splashed with blood, and given several cases of REALLY bad fish. Normally Sokka would be all _fa-shing_ and slice it up with his meteor sword, buuuutttttt he sorta misthrew it and had it fly off an airship, so that wasn't an option.

Sokka ducked as the whatever-it-was came in with another fierce swing then jumped over the next one. He leaned back, narrowly avoiding an massive bite it attempted, and realized it had REALLY sharp teeth. He wasn't dealing with an average platypus bear, if it was even one at all (what gave it away? The lack of a beak, its color, or the all the pieces of BONE covering it?!). He started panting as he thought to himself _I can't keep this up much longer._ He stepped back as he reassessed the fight. He ducked another blow from those sharp claws before he realized _This entire time, it's been staring at ... my stomach?_ After narrowly avoiding another strike he looked down. He would have smacked his forehead so hard if wasn't currently glaring at the object he was holding in his hands. From the outset, the creature had been focused almost completely on the jar of sap he still held within his hands.

Then, almost as if he just went insane, Sokka started smiling, then grinning, then full-out beaming. "Hey Ugly!" he shouted as he slid under the creature's legs as it charged towards him. "Have I _sapped _your strength yet?" The beast roared, as it was proclaiming its hatred for the pun, and seemed to charge at him faster and attack fiercer. The roar seem to have attracted some attention as some heads similar to the beast's popped out of the nearby underbrush. Sokka paled a little but he was never one to give up on some jokes, even when he was about to die. Sometimes they even caused him to nearly die. "Wait, timeout!" He shouted as he held out one arm in a stiff-arm and the other grasping the jar even tighter. The creature stopped mid-charge and even cocked its head at him. "Does this mean I'm now your _honey?_" Sokka asked with a grin. The creature roared again, with more hatred and anger infusing its voice than before, and came at him again. Even more of these beasts came to the clearing as Sokka was now barely avoiding each blow. Sokka gathered his energy for one final pun, then shouted to the very heavens as he ran away back where he intially came "I guess this was the _bear _necessity for you, eh?!" _**ARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!**_ was the responding clamor, overcoming the original shout all together. The creature couldn't handle the level of raw pun energy Sokka emitted and neither could its friends. After the roar filled with the hate of all sufferers of ill-used humor over the years rang around the forest, and even the whole of Vytal, all of the beasts in the clearing charged after Sokka.

* * *

_Huff...Huff_..._Huff..._"I didn't think my jokes were that bad!" He shouted behind him as ran away from the frothing-at-the-mouth pack of enraged creatures following him. He even dropped the jar of sap along the way but they were still following him. He mentally shrugged. _Everyone's a critic, even weird deformed platypus-bear thingies _he thought as he jumped over rocks and slipped around the trees just ahead of the swarm behind him. Even back home everything, from the actual platypus bears to the catgators to even his friends, they all bemoaned his jokes, just not to this level before.

He was so focused on this internal debate about the quality of his jokes that he didn't notice the noises coming from the clearing ahead of him until he bursted through some bushes and paused in suprise at the sight before him. They were two dudes standing in front of him, one orange-headed and wearing a nearly full suit of an odd sort of armor, and the other was yellow-haired with only a portion of another but equally as strange set of armor while wearing a curious set of blue pants. They seemed to have been having a moment before he interrupted them. Nearby a girl dressed in black and red with another girl dressed almost completely in white and pale blue stood also stared at him. Just barely visible through the trees a girl appeared to have a head full of red hair matching the forest, with an ensemble of orange and brown. They all stared at him with wide eyes. He raised an eyebrow and quickly looked himself over. He didn't seem too dirty, no more than them, and his outfit was nothing compared to their's, so what are they staring out?! In fact, he should be staring at them, they were the one's with weird hair and clothes! Shrugging and taking his own advice, he just stared at them back. The next thing he noticed was that they were all armed with some strange weapons, save for the yellow-haired guy who obviously had a sword, and the orange-headed guy had nothing which the guy in question apparently noticed and started scrambling for a nearby black object scattered in the grass nearby to fix the problem. They all seemed ready and capable of using them, again save for maybe the yellow-haired dude.

Before he could continue examining this odd bunch, he was snapped out of his thoughts by some rustling in the bushes behind him. He decided to not prolong this staring contest any longer, in case he ends up missing some food... and a few limbs. Taking in a breath he said very quickly "The name's Sokka, I have no idea where in the Earth kingdom I am, and there's a bunch of angry ink-stained platypus bear wannabes chasing me. Nice to meet you, now RUN!" After that he ran past them. Based on their apparent capablity with weapons, he felt they would be fine without him.

* * *

_Huff,Huff,Huff._ Sokka fought in a war perhaps, but that didn't mean he could run forever. He wasn't sure if even Aang or Toph could do that. Either way it wasn't like he was going to stop running anytime soon.

Hearing some noises behind him he glanced, prepared to run faster if needed. Instead he saw the five from before running alongside him.

"Wait up!" One called after him. Sokka was pretty sure it was the red-headed one.

"No! I have no desire to be eaten by a angry deformed platybus bear today! I need to eat first!" Sokka yelled back at them as he kept running.

"Platybus bear?! What in the name in Beacon is that?!" the yellow-haired one asked as he struggled to catch up with Sokka.

"Do we really want to discuss Earth Kingdom animals right now, or do we want to keep running?" Sokka retorted as he slipped past a paticularly big tree trunk.

"Fine, but... wait, Earth Kingdom? What's that?"

"How could you not know what the Earth Kingdom is? We're probably on it right now! In fact, what province is this anyway? Are we by Wulong Forest?I need to get back there and see if Aang beat Ozai or not! I need to know in case I need to restock the emergency igloo!" Sokka yelled back as they all finally reached a clearing.

"Wha- nevermind mind. Another time. Right now, we need to exterminate this horde of Ursi following us. By the way, can you tell us later how did you annoy this many Ursi?" the girl dressed in black and red said. Sokka and the rest nodded and prepped their weapons. The red-head was holding her spear and shield in a standard position, the girl with the red hood shifted her scythe out and slashes it into the ground, the white-haired one raised her rapier and spun a weird barrel set within it, and the yellow-headed and orange-headed grabbed their sword and mace respectively and held them at their sides in a ready position. And Sokka? He looked around and picked up a rock. The white-haired girl glared at him but the yellow-haired dude gave him a smile. Then the horde hit.

Ruby suddenly whipped up Crescent Rose and sliced off an Ursa's head before going after the rest. Pyrrha kneeled down and shifted her spear into gun mode, then started spraying into the rabid group of black-coated monsters. Jaune and Cardin looked at each other, nodded, and ran in, sword and mace ablazing together. Weiss summoned some glyphs and blasted fire and ice towards the group above the heads of her allies.

Suddenly Weiss rotated her rapier's barrel and seemed to glide forth, stabbin an Ursa through the stomach before it could slash Ruby. Giving Weiss a brief nod, Ruby turned and jumped over another strike and landed upon Crescent Rose's shaft. Grabbing the mecha-shifting scythe near the bottom she whipped it overhead and sliced another two or three Ursi in half. Jaune and Cardin were still slashing and hacking at the brunt of the horde, taking several scratches but returning them tenfold. Pyrrha by then went back to her spear-and-shield combo and started stabbing, occasionaly blocking a swipe with her shield.

During this entire fight, what was Sokka doing? He kept picking up rocks and throwing it at various beasts, rarely actually hitting one.

Sighing, Sokka sat back for a second. The others may be doing well, but there was too many. He glanced around hoping to find a paticularly sharp stick or an extra dense rock. What he saw was more than he could ever believe.

At the other end of the clearing, buried within a mound of dark grey rocks, was a golden hilt he knew all too well.

"Space sword!" He cried out, running with a tearful joy towards the mound. Pyrrha and Weiss glaced back for a second and were shocked at what they saw. Sokka had stood upon the top of the mound, grasped the blade, and pulled it out with a _shhiiiiinnggg!_ The black blade, as dark as a Grimm, glistened in the sunlight, seeming to suck in a little of the light as well. With a cry of joy Sokka charged into the fray, slicing and ducking and stabbing like a whirlwind, like a demon. An Ursa would swing its arm only to lose that arm, then have that detached arm hit another Ursa, who would be stabbed by a seemingly teleporting Sokka in the few seconds it was distracted.

Never before had these Hunters/Huntresses-in-training seen such a display of talented swordsmanship and the Ursi seemed to be just as amazed as the humans. The Ursi seemed to then hesitate, then they started to back away from Sokka, and finally just plain run away from the swinging blue-clothed bringer of death.

Eventually, after all Ursi either died or ran off Sokka sat down panting. That paticular display took a lot out him, add in the tiredness from all of the running and the lack of food, and you got one exhausted Sokka. He fell backwards onto the ground and yawned before he noticed the others staring at him with open jaws, even the white-haired one who seemed the most apathetic of the bunch. "What? Trying to catch some flies?" He snorted to the slacked-jaw group. The black-and-red dressed one then walked forward and was that... sparkles in her eyes? "Wow! That. Was. Amazing! How did you do that?! You have to teach me how to do that type of thing!" She squealed to the Water Tribe warrior on the ground. Said warrior just chuckled in response. "Let's just say I had a really good teacher. And maaaayyyybbbeee I'll teach you. Maybe. I'm tired and hungry right now, so maybe later. Right now even that dead black thing looks tasty. Actually..."

The others could only stare in confusion as the blue-clothed stranger who called himself Sokka rise and staggered over to the fallen Ursi, only for their eyes to widen in shock as he cut off a piece of an Ursa's flesh with that black sword of his. As the thought of _How did he do that? All Grimm, including Ursi, are supposed to dissolve upon contact with weapons and completely dissolve shortly after death! _rang through her mind, Pyrrha ran towards him and tried to yell "Wait! Don't-", only to have her expression morph into something akin to fear as the stranger lifted the flesh to his lips and took a bite. He smacked his lips a few times, then said "Hmmm. Tastes like beef." Then he promptly passed out.

For a few seconds no-one said anything. Then Ruby piped up.

"I don't know about you all, but I like this guy!"

* * *

Yang, Blake, Ren, and Nora finally reached Professor Goodwitch and were dragging her towards the rest of their teams when suddenly they heard some shouted words that were indistinct and a roar of pure rage and hatred immediately afterwards. Everyone but Yang started running towards the clearing. when Blake noticed she turned back and looked at the stock-still Yang.

"Yang?" She began, only to cut-off.

"My horrible pun senses are tingling." was the statement that cut her off. Blake rolled her eyes as she started dragging the blonde brawler off. "Enough Yang, we have friends to save."

When they caught up to Ren, Nora, and Professor Goodwitch they were standing still, examining the clearing. Aside from some rose petals showing that nearby a Grimm had been defeated, there was nothing to be seen. At least until Ren pointed out a batch of trampled trees at the side of the clearing. Nodding to Ren, Professor Goodwitch ran in that direction with the others following closely behind.

When they finally reached the clearing where everyone else was, they were greeted with an unusual sight. Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Cardin were standing around in a bunch silently. While that in itself was unusual, what was more unusual was that near a body of an Ursa with a chunk ripped out of its side (_Odd _Blake, Ren, and Professor Goodwitch thought to themselves _shouldn't that be gone by now?_) was a dark-skinned stranger.

He was wearing his hair in a short ponytail tied with a grey-blue ribbon, while the hair itself was dark-brown, almost black, with the sides around the top shaved down to the roots. Around his neck was a small white ribbon-like material, worn like a choker. He wore what appeared to be a short blue kimono with white trimming, tied with a blue rope-ribbon thing around the waist. Near the legs it was slitted to show his dark blue tights leading down to a pair of brown boots topped with a little fur. Around his forearms where white bandages and he work a pair of black fingerless gloves. His kimono was sleeveless and appeared to be made of a slightly thin material. Overall the outfit was unusual, even for one coming from Ren's homeland where it would have been most at home. He seemed to be very fir physically, and strapped to his back was a black sword with a golden hilt.

Prof. Goodwitch blinked. _What does that sword seem so familiar?_ She thought to herself while she walked forward and asked "What happened here?" Ruby started jumping up and down and started blabbing to her "It was awesome! This guy bursts out some bushes and runs off with a horde of Ursi chasing him! We followed him to avoid the Ursi, then we came here and started fighting off when he suddenly dashes in with this sword he pulled out of nowhere and was all _swoosh! zziiinnng! shhhhiiiiicckk!_ and completely crushed those Ursi! He even made the rest of them run off! It was awesome!"

Sighing, Prof. Goodwitch turned to Weiss. Weiss got the memo and said "Professor Goodwitch, besides the sound effects and exclamations of "awesome", what she said is largely true. He did come out of some bushes with a horde of Ursi chasing him and he did completely "crush" them, but he didn't pull his sword out of nowhere. He pulled it out of that mound." With that she pointed to the mound of rock at the other end of the clearing. _Interesting_ Prof. Goodwitch thought as she pointed her riding crop at the boy who appeared to be the age of the rest of her students and levitated him into the air. "Well then." She said to the group. "Let's be off. After you get your jars of sap of course." She walked off with the limp floating boy as she heard the collective groan behind her.

* * *

"Ouuuuccccchhhhh" Sokka groaned out as he sat up. He really needed stop waking up without knowing where he was. He looked around the white room, filled with curtains and beds and shelves, before looking at himself. He wasn't wearing his clothes anymore but instead was wearing this blue-green thing that apparently only covered the front based off the feeling he was getting from his back.

"Ahem." Sokka heard this from his side and turned to fact the source. Said source was a man in some odd black clothes with a green scarf, holding some form of a teacup in one hand and a stick of wood that looked strangely elegant in the other. He was white-haired with black eyebrows while wearing something on his face that reminded Sokka of his friend the Mechanist's goggles. He was currently raising his eyebrow at Sokka.

"One sec. OOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHHH. Okay I'm good. Where am I? Who are you?" Sokka asked the man, even though he was possibly captured for all he knew. Sokka didn't have that feeling though, he felt more like he was being cared for.

"You're in Beacon young man. In the infirmary more specifically." The man said to him.

Sokka though for a second, then asked "Okay, but where in the Earth Kingdom is that? Near Ba Sing Se? The Desert? That crazy general's fort? Near the Wulong Forest? Where?"

The man raised his other eyebrow again. "Young man I have never heard of any of those places save for the crazy general's fort because everywhere has a crazy general's fort." Sokka shrugged. "Touche. Wait how have you not heard of any of those places then? Are we in some backwater Fire Nation village? A Water Tribe outpost? A reinhabitated Air Nomad Temple? Oh and you can call me Sokka."

"Okay, Sokka, I have no idea where or what those places are. You are in Beacon Academy, in Vytal, on Remnant. Oh and my name is Professor Ozpin." Internally Ozpin was thinking _Most people would have recognized Beacon, even those from the other kingdoms. This young man... he acts like he dosen't know where he is at all!_

"Nope. Dosen't ring a bell. Ask again later."

Ozpin stared before regaining himself. "Alright then. Anyways Sokka I heard you took on a ravaging Ursi pack with only a sword and somehow manage to kill a good portion and scare off the remaining ones without using any obvious Aura or semblance usage. "

Sokka nodded. "I don't know what this Aura semblance voodoo is, but I did kill a good portion of them and scared the rest off. Seems like they couldn't _bear _it." (Sorry. That just had to be repeated.) Ozpin looked at the teenager with what seemed to be respect after cringing at the pun (please let him never be in the same room as Yang), and said "Considering that few 3rd year students could do that, I like to invite you to stay at Beacon while you try to figure out where your home is."

Sokka thought for a second then nodded. "Okay. It's not like I have anywhere else to go. Plus I am not in a hurry. I have three girls named Katara, Suki, and Toph ready to beat me black and blue for giving them a scare when I get back. Water whips, a battle fan, and sheets of rock. Not fun." Sokkka finished with a grin and a cringe.

Professor Ozpin nodded with mock-grave expression on his face. "I may not know what you mean by 'water whips', but I know what mean by females wanting to beat you black and blue. My assistant is one such female."

BANG! The door burst open, striking the wall with enough force to crack it extensively. Both Sokka and Professor Ozpin jumped at the noise. Professor Goodwitch stomped in, face extremely red. She pointed her riding crop at Ozpin, rage infused in every part of her body, and practically roared at Ozpin "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Moments before Prof. Goodwitch laid into him like an angry hippo, Prof. Ozpin turned to Sokka and made a circling gesture with his hands.

"See what I mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Forever Fall forest, a Vytal tour guide was leading a group of people from Minstral was taking them through the Forest, protected by several Hunters and Huntresses, and talking to them to the thing they all paid to see.

"Coming up in this clearing" the tour guide began to the gaggle of tourists wearing horrible floral shirts and who were flashing cameras all throughout the forest, "is the legendary golden hilt of the forest. For generations this mysterious hilt has been buried within a mound of ordinary grey rock, and despite the best efforts of the world's strongest Hunters and Huntresses and the most brilliant minds nothing about this sword or its origins have been disc-" only to suddenly fall silent upon reaching the clearing. For a moment the tourists scrambled to figure out what was wrong when one exclaimed "Look! The hilt... it's gone!" So it was. The golden hilt, intriguing and boggling the mind of the people of Remnant for generations, was gone.

The tourist guide? All she thought was _Fifty years. All I did for fifty years was show ignorant tourists that stinkin' hilt. And now, the last night before I retire, now it vanishes?!_

For the rest of the night the tourists, instead of taking pictures of the hilt lke they were supposed to, watched, laughed, and took pictures of a tour guide with steam literally coming out her ears stomp around, sob, and smash things all night long.

**Pant...pant... that was my longest chapter yet. I'm not sure whether to be happy or disappointed that this chapter alone is longer than the entirety of one of my other stories. Whether or not all chapters will be this long, I don't know. But it was good couple of hours while writing and revising this, let me tell you. On that note next chapter Sokka will be formally introduced to the gang, shown around Beacon, maybe make a pun or too, maybe learn/gain a few things, and try to figure out what the flip happened to him and where in the world did he end up. One last thing before I finish. Eventually there might be a few Legend of Korra elements introduced to this. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this. Read, hate, review, like, whatever's good. I don't mind. Go ahead. I won't judge. Sorry to keep you all here. Adios! Have a good one!**


End file.
